


Life of the Party

by MichelleLynne



Series: We're All Mad Here (Jefferson) [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelleLynne/pseuds/MichelleLynne
Summary: Drabble inspired by this and this.





	1. Life of the Party

**Author's Note:**

> Just an FYI, I'm cross-posting this from my [Tumblr](http://thebabewiththepwr.tumblr.com/masterlist).

The party at The Mayor’s house had been dreadfully boring. You spent most of your time avoiding Dr. Whale and trying not to get caught staring at Jefferson.

“He keeps looking at you like he wants to eat you alive,” your friend Ruby grinned over her drink.

“It’s probably just this ridiculous dress you put me in,” you countered, forcing yourself NOT to look at him.

Ruby tutted at your response and you changed the subject like you always did. There was no way that mysterious and handsome Jefferson would be interested in you.

An hour later found you hiding in the Mayor’s library, having noticed the doctor looking for you when you were coming back from the bathroom. You’d been in there for 10 minutes now and figured it might be safe to return to the party.

You turned towards the door, gasping in surprise when you saw Jefferson leaning against the frame. He smirked a bit and stalked towards you, leaving you equal parts nervous and excited.

“Jefferson! I was just-”

“Hiding from the bleach blonde disaster and this sham of a party?”

“Well-”

Your eyes went wide as Jefferson was suddenly right against you, pressing you against one of the bookcases, a finger pressed against your lips.

Your heart was hammering in your chest as you looked up at him in confusion.

“Jefferson? Where has he run off to now?” Regina’s voice echoed down the hall, but she passed the dark library without looking inside.

“Sorry,” Jefferson kept his voice quiet, but he didn’t move away from you.

“It’s alright,” you replied, your voice barely above a whisper as his finger slid across your skin as it fell from your lips.

There was just enough moonlight coming in from from the window to dance across his face. It seemed to make his eyes glow and you found yourself transfixed.

You wet your lips while trying to calm your still racing heart. His eyes followed the movement before meeting yours again and you thought you might burst from anticipation.

His kiss was tentative, but seemed to light a fire inside you. You wrapped your arms around his neck, curled your fingers into his hair and sighed into his mouth as his hands gripped tight on your waist and his tongue pushed past your lips to dance with your own.

You kissed until you HAD to pull away. He leaned his forehead against yours as the two of you gasped for breath.

“Let’s get out of here, we can go out the back,”

“I’ll text Ruby to cover for me,”

He grinned and gave you another searing kiss before leading you quietly through the house, stopping every now and then to hide (and to kiss you).

As the two of you made it outside, your phone buzzed in your coat pocket.

You grinned at Ruby’s message: I’ve got you covered. I want details tomorrow!

“Tell her you’re going to need a rain check,” he said as he fished his car keys out of his pocket.

“Why do I need a rain check?”

“Because,” he said, trailing his lips down your neck as he pressed himself flush against you. “I don’t plan on letting you out of my bed for the rest of the weekend,” he nipped at your pulse point before pulling back and opening your door for you.

You were putty as you slid into the seat, your body thrumming with energy at the prospect. Maybe the Mayor’s parties weren’t so terrible after all.


	2. More Than Skin Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Life of the Party.
> 
> Drabble inspiration [here](http://67.media.tumblr.com/8d25fa8fc80c506b7a006694b141e352/tumblr_n5rmc3kAy41tnx7cho1_500.gif).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an FYI, I'm cross-posting this from my [Tumblr](http://thebabewiththepwr.tumblr.com/masterlist).

The drive to Jefferson’s house was mercifully short.

It was no time at all before you were wandering about, taking in the sheer size and elegance of his home.

You slid your coat off your shoulders, turning to find Jefferson watching you intently.

“You have a lovely home,”

“It looks so much better with you in it,” he said as he moved towards you. He took your coat from your hands, laying it across the back of the couch.

His eyes traveled from your face down to where your hands were just barely touching. He slid his fingers up your arms to your shoulders, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

He slipped the straps of your dress off your shoulder, first one side, then the other. You reached behind you to undo the zipper, letting the dress fall into a pool at your feet once it was down far enough.

You bit your lip as your eyes met his, silently thanking Ruby for picking out the black lace bra and matching panties. Jefferson’s eyes were dark and his jaw tense as he took you in.

“You are _magnificent_ ,” he said, breathed really, before pulling you in for a knee-buckling kiss.

You held onto the lapels of his vest for support as his mouth ravaged yours. His arms slid around your back, his fingers going for the clasp on your bra when you pulled away.

“You’re still completely dressed,” you said in explanation as you started unbuttoning the vest you were just clinging to. Once it was open, you started unbuttoning his shirt. You reached up to untie his scarf when he grabbed your wrists.

“What’s wrong?” You asked reaching your hands up to cup his face instead; the look in his eyes a complete 180 from just a few moments ago. He sighed, leaning into the touch before he spoke.

“I…I have a scar; it’s not pretty,” he said, his eyes no longer meeting yours. You were surprised really, seeing Jefferson of all people so insecure.

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, but I don’t want you to feel like you have to hide from me either. You won’t find any judgement here,”

He nodded, biting his lip in a way that was simultaneously adorable and incredibly sexy.

He pulled off his vest and shirt first before his hands moved to his neck. He hesitated, but slowly started to untie and unwind his scarf.

The scar he revealed was thick and reached from ear to ear. The scar tissue was still shiny and a brighter pink than the rest of his skin. Jefferson let you look, standing stock still and looking straight ahead. You could see the tears shining in his eyes, see his hands twitching as if he wanted to cover up.

You knew that nothing you said would assuage his fears and insecurities, so you did the only thing you could. You stepped forward until you were pressed flush against him, tilting his head up and bearing his throat to you. You then proceeded to press gentle kisses to his scar, slowly moving from one side to the other.

“ **You**  are magnificent, Jefferson,” you said, your lips moving against his skin. “Now take me to bed before I have to use this scarf to tie you down and have my way with you,”

This time when your eyes met his, they were dark with desire. He pulled you into a bruising kiss, lifting you up and wrapping your legs around his waist. You buried your fingers in his hair, tugging a bit when he gave your ass a good squeeze and delighting in the way his groan vibrated against your lips.

Yes, it was going to be a long weekend indeed.


	3. Hymn for the Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to More Than Skin Deep.
> 
> Main inspiration for this Drabble is [here](http://66.media.tumblr.com/959d82a1b83a95492eea62430d5df4c7/tumblr_oeqoeuESuU1qkx1qwo6_400.gif).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an FYI, I'm cross-posting this from my [Tumblr](http://thebabewiththepwr.tumblr.com/masterlist).

You woke Monday morning warm and pleasantly sore. You stretched, leaning into Jefferson’s bare chest and placing a kiss over his heart before climbing out of his massive bed. You grabbed the nearest item of clothing, the shirt he’d worn to Regina’s party on Friday, and slipped it over your shoulders, buttoning it in the middle to give you a small semblance of modesty.

You wandered from the bathroom down to the kitchen, padding over to the stove and grabbing the tea kettle. You filled it before returning it to the stove and igniting the burner.

Remembering where you saw Jefferson pull mugs from the day before, you moved across to the cupboard and pulled down a couple. You set them on the counter, leaning against it while you waited for the water to heat up.

You arched your back after a moment to stretch it again, rolling your head back and forth as you tried to ease your overworked muscles. When Jefferson said he wasn’t letting you out of his bed for the rest of the weekend, he’d meant it.

Once those initial lines were crossed, it had been as if the flood gates had opened. You’d never known such need, such passion before.

You spied Jefferson’s scarf tied to one of the dining chairs and you couldn’t help but clench your thighs at the vision that sprang up behind your now closed eyelids.

_You and Jefferson had just finished eating breakfast. You were sipping your tea, watching Jefferson wash the dishes–naked. He looked over at you, smirking as you grinned at him from behind your cup._

_“Like what you see?” He asked, turning off the water and drying his hands.  
_

_“Do you?” You countered, setting your mug down and arching your equally naked back as you pulled your hair up off of your shoulders.  
_

_The look he gave you could only be described as predatory as he sauntered towards you. He moved so he was behind you, leaning in close so his lips were pressed to the shell of your ear._

_“Do you trust me?” He breathed his question into your ear and you couldn’t help the shiver that went down your spine._

_“Of course,” you replied, tilting your head and humming in approval when he pressed a few open mouthed kisses along your throat._

_He placed his hands on your shoulders, sliding them down your arms to grasp your wrists. The scarf he’d worn the night before seemed to materialize out of nowhere and he tied it to your wrists in front of you._

_The heat of his body moved away from you and the tugging at your wrist indicated that he wanted you to move as well. You stood and he pulled the chair away from the table before leaning down to tie the other end of the scarf to one of the backing posts._

_You planted your hands on the seat of the chair as he let go of the scarf, arching into him when he trailed his lips down your spine._

_“Okay?” He asked, hands squeezing your hips gently.  
_

_“Yes,” you replied, grinding your ass against him.  
_

_He moved away from you again and you turned to look at him over your shoulder; he’d dropped to his knees behind you._

_“So pretty,” he said as he dragged his finger up your slit. “So sweet,” he said as he trailed his finger with his tongue.  
_

_“Jefferson!” You gasped as he pressed two fingers inside of you.  
_

_“I’ve barely touched you and you’re already soaking,” he said as he withdrew his fingers. You whined and tried to chase them, making him chuckle as he gripped your hips to still you._

_“Please, Jefferson!” You pleaded as he stood and then moaning as he slid the head of his cock between your wet folds.  
_

_“Hang on tight, sweetheart,” was his only warning he gave before he worked his hard, thick length inside of you._

Jefferson’s hands on your hips and the whistling of the tea kettle pulled you from your reverie.

He reached around you to turn off the stove and move the kettle off the burner before wrapping his arms around your waist and turning you to face him. You wrapped your arms around his neck, leaning into him as he kissed you.

“Good morning,” you grinned against his lips.

“What were you thinking about just now?” He asked, but he was already smirking like he knew.

“Just remembering yesterday morning,”

His smirk widened before he kissed you again.

“Care for a reenactment?”

“I don’t think we have time for that,” you sighed.

“Maybe you’re right. We should have breakfast,” he nodded sagely before lifting you onto the counter top.

“What are you doing?” You asked as he dropped down to his knees.

“Having breakfast,” he said as he pulled you closer to the edge and lifted your legs over shoulders.

*******

An hour and a half later found you freshly showered and clothed and walking into Granny’s for an actual breakfast.

“Good morning sunshine!” Ruby greeted you as she poured Mary Margaret a cup of coffee.

“Morning Ruby, Mary Margaret,” you said as you pulled off your coat and took a seat next to the school teacher.

“Is that a new scarf?” She asked with a smile. You were a creature of habit, so the new accessory was bound to be noticed. You caught Ruby’s sly smirk as she looked at said scarf.

You wondered briefly as you answered Mary Margaret if you could make it out of the diner without Ruby having time to grill you about your weekend with Jefferson. You doubted it; the girl was like a wolf who’d just scented its next meal when it came to juicy gossip.


End file.
